To Love a Nymph
by Kankurosnumber1girl
Summary: Friends in arms become enemies when one friend's lust for one woman ends up being the love of the other. History understood.
1. Chapter 1

In the depths of Italy lives the Great Rome whom had all that many a man dared to dream for. He had fame, glory in battle, strong allies and fertile lands that expanded past the horizon. But he craved something. A woman. Not one like he would have in his bed every night. No he needed one that could live with his life and bear him strong sons that could destroy his foes and beautiful daughters that could give him leverage in war treaties as well as grandchildren. It was a dream that he so very much wanted to possess in the form of flesh and blood.

"Germania." "Rome, is there something you need?" "A woman." A sigh escapes Germania's lips. He turns from Rome. Heading for the doorway. "I will send for one to your room."

"Not that kind of woman." This caused the longtime guard to stop in surprise. For not once in his life did Germania see Rome refuse to have a courtesan sent to his chambers.

"And what kind of woman do you desire then?"

"My Comrade, I desire a woman of myth but it is truly one of flesh. Of great beauty that nature carves from stone and wind breathes life into her."

"Have you been hitting the wine cellars again?"

"No, my dear friend Germania. I have not. I have a journey to make that I need my best tracker for."

"Has one of your numerous ladies escaped?"

"It would be nice if you got one of these rights. For once." A vein throbs lightly on Germania's scalp from the comment. "Then who is it we seek?"

"A nymph."

"A Nymph? My lord you definitely have hit the cellars."

"No I haven't! I know one is out there! I need a wife, one that could live as long as I. A nymph is such a creature."

"Can you not as the lovely Greece or Egypt to be your bride? They live as long as we do."

"True. They would. I had fallen for them upon sight, but they do not wish to be anything but allies. Especially after I had taken over their lands to further my empire. No they will not do. I have heard rumors and tales of a nymph that resides in a forest west of me. A forest that is vast and flowing. Let us go forth and see if the rumor is true and then I shall have my wife."

"You wish upon a whim to find a nymph that is solely alive based on a rumor you had heard?"

"Good. You were listening. Now let us be off!" Rome with a flourish of his cape of red walks proudly through the doors to rally the soldiers. Germania scowl upon face shakes his head at the whimsical gesture that his friend has suggested. Germania was growing rather tired of his lord's schemes. This one will end badly. He could feel it in his bones. Only will it end badly for solely Rome or will it end badly for him as well? He wondered.

They set off that day east as Rome had said before. They journeyed till sundown and stayed at an inn. Where the owner had an encounter with the Nymph of the Wood.

"She is real?" questioned Germania.

"Aye. She's as real as you and I. I saw her not to long ago. When I had traveled from my brother's home. I had to go through those woods when a storm hit. Figured I would find a cave or some form of shelter till it let up enough for travel. It was a strong storm. Jupiter must have been in a foul mood that day. I was braving past rain that stung like bees and wind that whipped around you like a hurricane. Still I trudged on till I heard a strange sound. It was unearthly beautiful, like someone singing. It drowned out the howling winds and whipping trees. All you could hear was the voice. I followed it as if in a trance till I came across a clearing where a young woman was dancing. Wild and graceful that she looked like a ghost. My first thought was why was a woman dancing in the woods at a time like this? The second thought that came to mind was what was the manner of her strange dress. It looked smooth as water but seemed to be made of leaves. I called out to her. She took one look at me and then dashed like a deer into the woods. I ran after her thinking she had been frightened. She ran effortlessly until we came to a rock wall. She turned to look at me. I held out my hand to her offering help. She stared my hand and then me. She didn't look as scared as she had before, so I took it as a sign and stepped forward. The minute I did. The most curious thing happened. She turned into leaves. A swirling mix of green leaves that flew over my head and into the sky! Once more I followed. This time I was lead to the end of the forest. I walked out and looked behind to find the same woman sitting in one of trees smiling. I knew she was helping me from the start. That nymph was one born of kindness. Every time I go through the woods I send a prayer to Jupiter for her."

"Do you know anything else about her?"

"My lord Roma, I know that she will never leave the forest."

"Is it possible for me to persuade her to leave?"

"Depends on what you mean by persuade."

"Forcefully."

"Aye. Then you would have to take a necklace forged of metal that bears no more life with the earth and place it on her. Then carry her from her to your home, never letting her down once to touch the earth. Once she is home with you she cannot leave your palaces grounds."

"You have been most helpfully my good man I shall send more business your way."

"If I may suggest my lord. You should leave her in the forest."

"I'm sorry, but she is going to come with me."

The inn keeper closed his eyes with a sigh. There was no getting through to him. His will outran others.

Germania still felt that this was a fantasy that was cooked up by the inn keeper and others to draw them to the area for business.

The next day they set out to the forest. Unaware of the destiny that lay before them.

They had traveled for day lengths journey to the forest. They came upon it at night. The moon at its crescent peak cast small slivers of light upon the thick woods and shrubs that littered the ground revealing no path to tread for the small army. Still Rome was determined to press on and find the mythical nymph that drove him with desire. Her days in the forest were numbered for soon she will live in the palace. Wearing garments of the purest silk from the Far East, eating the rarest delicious food that was provided from the corners of his empire, gold and jewels will decorate her frame showing that she was to be a woman of wealth and power not to be messed with. Yes his fantasies of his soon to be wife. Though the world and even his most trusted ally did not believe that he was going to find this nymph. Germania in order to persuade his lord to abandon this futile mission requested that they camp for the night and continue in the morning. His goal was to convince him to leave during watch duty.

"Rome, do you think that this nymph will be easy to find?" "Germania, even if it takes me a hundred years I will find her." "Is that wise?" "My empire needs a queen." "And your empire needs its ruler. It cannot last a hundred years without a ruler. Remember you have not yet settled down and had any children, thus no future ruler." "I am well aware of that. What are you trying to get at, Germania?"

"My lord this is a fool's errand. Chasing after an imaginary woman in a vast forest. Your empire, your people, and your soldiers they are real and they need your guidance to lead them through the ages. What they don't need is a drunken myth chaser!"

"You should learn to hold your tongue my friend. Words can cause more destruction than a sword in a master's hand. Specifically words that wrap around one's throat. I will now rest. In an hour I shall release you of your duty. Hopefully you will understand my words." He walked away from the campfire, into his tent unaware that the fire was gleaming with a deep warning reflected in the eyes of Germania. The warning spoke in volumes of numbered days.

The morning dawned bright with promise held in its air. Bringing a feeling of deepest hope into the small group. Hope that their leader will turn back towards home and marry another worthy bride of his choosing. Their hope was soon dashed when Rome gave the order for the party to forge forward. The company did as ordered and marched into the forest, unaware that someone was watching from the trees

It did not take long for the whole company to become lost and separated. Rome was lucky to have three of his skilled guards still with him, but Germania his closest ally was hopelessly lost and alone. He traveled further into the woods within thick vines and leaves. Making it difficult for him to forge forward. Cutting the branches would have been a simple solution, but as he reached for his sword. He felt a tug at his arm and heart. Telling him it was wrong. He normally pushed these feelings away from his mind and did the logical thing. This time it was stronger than him, it vexed him quite a bit actually. His mind was busy with reasons for his lack of strength within himself that he was shocked to have heard a splash. He followed it hoping it could be some kind of fresh game. A deer, bear or even a rabbit sounded good. He did not know how long his supplies could hold him, so any food he could find was welcomed. He followed to where the noise had come from. Taking painful steps to stay quiet so as not to scare away the game. He raised his head to see past the leaves. Carefully moving the branches to reveal a young woman. A naked young woman. In shock he jumped back from the vision. He heard a shriek and then in quick fast words he shouted out apology after apology about accidently peeping at her bathing.

Though he closed his eyes and then chooses now to open them. Another shock reached him. The woman he had seen was in front of him, and then only thing that covered her was her long flowing hair. This sight though a somewhat pleasant view to him still made him blush to the point of passing out.

Gently did she move her hands over the face of the man before her. Curious and not frightened was she of the man. Why had he and his companions entered the forest? Where they trying to do what others had done before them? Braving the forest to near death with only a helping hand from her where they saved. Or where their intentions to prove she exist? It still confused her that people would think her kind no longer existed. How can a living creature exist in front of them and be declared a myth? She wasn't sure, but she knew one thing this man was lost and he was in need of her help. Quickly before the night could fall she whisked away the sleeping man to her tree home. Though it was difficult she manuvered gracefully with little delay. Where she could tend to him and then lead him to his companions in the morn's early light.

The night fell in peaceful slumber around the Nymph's tiny home. In the bed laid the embarrassed and still unconscious Germania. The Nymph stood bye with watchful eye. In case he should stir himself awake. She knew that she still had to be careful around the unusual man. He could have been a kind of hunter that found her to be a prize. Yet there came a feeling of calmness from the energy the strange man posed. This man knew the courses of nature. He knew that one must preserve it, respect it and will oneself from it. One can never cut themselves from it. Nature is the only thing that all people are a part of. Strange how so many have forgotten that in such a short amount of time after their birth into the world. The muse pondered her thoughts while staying vigilant of her charge.

Meanwhile in the cluster of shrubs not far from the entrance of the home of the Nymph, where the soldiers and their leader Rome. He had seen the Nymph take his friend and followed closely from behind. Now there was no doubt about the existence of this Nymph of the wood. He and the others had seen her. Rome was overjoyed in the thrill of finding his bride. She was beautiful. Her face, figure everything about her appearance delighted him. She will be the queen of his nation for sure. But to capture her that was the task at hand. He had to find a way to place the necklace upon her. Just then a plan hatched forth inside his head. Yes, it could work well. He just had to wait for her to come out of the home and then he will have her.

The morning came in its beautiful shades of color that woke the animals from their dens and allowed the birds to sing its praise. Germania awoke to the scene and felt good at first, but when he saw that he was in a place unknown. He became uneasy and alert to every sound made. (Creak) He turned to find the young woman from before this time fully clothed in some sort of strange fashion. She had in her hands she held a tray with a bowl of food. He eased a little in his tension when he felt no threat from this woman.

She came forward and laid the food in front of him. Leaving shortly after. He ate contently at his meal of oat and honey. It tasted sweet and filling. Warming him from the inside out. Once he had finished, the Nymph(which he finally succumbed to believing that she was) returned. He rose from the bed and cleared his throat.

"I thank you for your hospitality, but I must leave now." She didn't say anything, but walked out the door. Germania followed suit. The Nymph was out the door when two of soldiers from Germania's troops grabbed the nymph. She struggled in fear, nearly escaping. If not Rome appeared laying a necklace upon her neck and lifting her upon his shoulders. Though she thrashed her arms and legs, trying desperately to beat him off to let her down. To no avail did he lessen his grip. Determination laced his hands to strengthen his arms and carry her forth to where she and he will live.

Germania was not happy. Not happy at all. To repay the one who watched over him like this. There was nothing he could do, nothing. The word left a hollow pit in his stomach, at least for now. Maybe just maybe. This will be a good thing for her. He tried to make himself believe this, he might have been successful. If only he didn't have doubt.

The posse of soldiers and their leader carried on to their capital with their prize well in hand. Surprise, relief and joy decorated their faces. Surprise to find her. Relief that it was not a mythical goose chase they had to go through and of course joy over the fact that now their leader had his bride, one that will surely show the might and power of their exhilarating empire. Germania was the only one who bore no trace of joy. His face was set in the usual tone. A mask of seriousness. To others it came to no surprise that he was the way he was even before they had reached home. The men simply thought that he was sore over being proved wrong about the whole ordeal, but no that was not it. The true reason lied inside of Germania's mind. The turmoil of what was right and what was it that he had no business in collided against each other. Until he would know the path to take he will remain silent, but vigilant to the signs around him.

When they passed the grand gates of the vast city, a thundering cry of celebration reverberated from the thousands of citizens gathered to greet their leader home. All gazed and welcomed the beauty that was to be their empress.

Rome waved and held the Nymph high in the air to show her off to his...correction their citizens. His face held triumph, glory and joy. For now he held in his possession the key to him finally having everything a man could want or need.

The Nymph in fear clung to the arm that held her high into the air. All around her people were shouting and throwing their arms up into the air. Some dared to try and come forth towards the group. Startling her even more. Never in her life had she been around so many people. She knew nothing of their customs. She had lived in the woods with other nymphs, satyrs and others of their kind. That was until recently when she had been told to live in the area that travellers passed most. She was to lead them to safety that was all. Never had they said she would be captured and taken from her home. With her energy and freedom taken from her by a wire noose around her neck. She held in the flood for she will not show weakness to these people. She will try and be strong.

The men with their prize reached the imposing palace. Germania and Rome advanced forward as the others return home to their families to rest. It wasn't till the doors had been closed that Rome set the Nymph down onto the marble floors.

"Welcome to your new home, my dear nymph. No Nymph does not suit you. I shall name you after our beloved Juno. She is the queen of our gods. Representing power and fertility, qualities that you will show to our people." The Nymph now named Juno did not respond. Her mood seemed to grow worse from the loss of her identity that she had known and the feeling of fatigue grew more in her stomach. She fell to the floor and tried to hoist herself up, her strength was leaving her at an alarming rate.

Germania was first to react. He lowered himself to ask her what was wrong. She said not a word, but moaned a whisper of pain. "Rome call for a scholar, surely one of them can understand!" "Get me Remus the wise!" The servants all dash to search for the man who came forth in less than an hour. Remus was a very old man who knew all there was to know about the creatures of the realms beyond mortals. He was also gentle of heart and sympathetic to the poor Nymph Juno's plight.

"She must be taken back." "What?" "My lord listen to reason. She will not do well in a place built by the hands of man taken away from the root of life. She must be taken back to the forest from which she came." "I will never take her back! She is to be my bride and stay my queen! Bear the children that will make this empire greater the ever!" He raises his arms in a wide welcome of his grand future design.

"I can see that you are a proud man, but pride has its price. I fear that you believe yourself immortal."

"Am I not immortal!" The question rang throughout the halls of the palace. All look to the man who made the proclamation. Germania's face held frustration at his friend's ego and lack of regard toward the woman he was to make his queen.

"My lord if you wish to make this young Nymph your bride you must wait until the full moon." "What? The full moon is a week away from now!"

"Yes, I know that. But it will be at a time when she will have the most strength. That's if you wish for her to bare you children."

"Of course I wish for her to bare me children!"

"Why? Do you not already have a son? The sweet little blonde haired boy. What was his name? France?"

"He is my son by illegitimate birth! I need a child who can be given the throne legally! Now tell me how to make that happen!"

Remus sighed at the ruling nation. He knew there was no way of getting past this now. He knew from experience, the time now was to bow to his needs and tell him what he wished to know. "You must keep plants around her and other such things, allow her to bath in the river that runs into your palace. She cannot eat any meat and the necklace..." "It cannot be removed." "As you'll have it. Good day then to you my lord." With that Remus leaves the presence of the three.

"Gather flowers to decorate her room, prepare a meal of the best produce our lands have to offer and see to it that no one sees her bathing and nobody and I mean nobody is to remove that necklace. Or so help me your death shall be swift."

All servants fear this comment and move swiftly to fulfill their duties. Two hoist Juno up and dash her off to the river. While Germania stands and looks at Rome with a disappointed frown. His line of sight then follows to Juno. How frail she looked in his eyes, so different from the lively young woman he had first seen in the woods. Who danced and ran faster than the wind and more graceful than deer that he had ever seen. How it hurt him to see her like this in so short a time of him meeting her. He prayed things will turn out for the better in the morning of tomorrow. She will make it to tomorrow he will see to it. He will help him like she had helped him.

Juno's P.O.V

In my life I have never felt this sick and weak before. The stone I attempt to stand on is cold and smooth to the touch. Much like the still water of a lake looks before you dive into its entrance. Yet it is nothing like water. It is not that it is just hard that makes it different from water. What makes it so different is that it has lost its memory of the earth. It has been changed so much by human hands that it can no longer sustain the memory of being a part of earth. It has lost the knowledge of who it is. All of the ones who are part of the earth such as we nymphs, fairies and other such folk as well as the those that still remain a part of the earth remember the memory. This memory is what allows us life with knowledge of who we are and can be. To lose this memory ends something worse than life. To go on not knowing who we are or who we had known something that is not bearable for many. The reason flowers lose their petals early when plucked is easily explained. For losing the memory welcomes death.

My energy comes from the earth. This stone holds only a small tie to our mother. It offers what it can, but it is straining for it keep up. So I try without it. I hold up for a dove's breath long before my legs give out and I begin to fall to the ground. I see a dark cloud cover my eyes. Along with the words. "I've got you."

Rome's P.O.V

I see her fall and dive toward her only to have Germania catch her first. Sending a pang of jealousy over me. What business did he have to catch so much as touch my bride to be? "Rome shall I take her to her quarters now?"

"No, I shall take her after all she is to be my empress." I take her from his hands, pulling her close and tight into my arms. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

Germania P.O.V

"No. I do not have a problem with that. Why should I?" I did have a slight problem with it. In the way he acted like a child fussing over a toy. When this woman needed help. But he knew from experience of the past that it was best not to speak these thoughts aloud. It would delay the help that Juno needs and cause nothing better than a petty squabble.

"Do you wish for one of the men to send for a lady's maid for her or shall I fetch one for you?"

"You have the ability to do that yourself." He flourished his exit with his cape, something I believe he did for effect. He was definitely in a mood. Juno. May she be able to break him out of it, before someone else does it permanently.

Juno P.O.V

The sweet smell of flowers greet my nose waking me from my slumber. Eyes open to a flowers and grass that cover all around. Sweet jasmine vines covered the walls. Lotus blossoms rest in small pools of water that scatter in a circle around me. Poisonous oleander flocks in small bunches hidden in corners to sneak a shy peek. Daises and rose buds create the bed upon which I had lied.

I think at first that a fellow nymph sister had stolen me away from this place and allowed me refuge in her home before I leave for mine. Stone walls told me it was not so. I was still in the palace of the man who claimed ownership of me and he was in the room as well.

"Hello, my dear Juno." With new strength I quicken to an open window preparing to take flight upon the swift wind home. Hands grasp my wrists and pull me back. "Now please do not try that again." He turns me towards him so that I may face him as he speaks further.

"I care deeply for you Juno. It hurts me to see you flee. Like I am some terrifying beast or slanderous being that causes you pain. Please I beg you to shake yourself of your fears and welcome the fortune upon which I intend to robe you from head to toe. Riches, food, clothing and more await you. Love that will bring you everlasting pleasure that which i can provide so well for you my dear nymph Juno."

This man if he loves me as he says he would release me from my shackles and allow me freedom in my wooded domain. Instead he lowers his lips onto mine and tries to part them open with his tongue. I turn my head away from him and try to slip from his grip.

"I was too forward wasn't I? I wish for you to understand my heart. I desire you. I long for you. I lust for you. I love you. Juno. In simple words that is what I feel for you. You are the only one upon which will give me a child to rule and a wife to love."

Lies upon lies are still lies. There are others for you to bear children and give the illusion of love that you have. Release me and chase them. How did I become my sister Daphne? Only Apollo does not chase me, but the terrible titian instead.

"My lord the council needs you." He has returned.

Rome P.O.V

"My lord the Council needs you." One of my annoying messenger boys called out from the door over. I made sure that only the men that I knew I could trust were allowed to venture past the door. The ones cocky enough to walk past the door lose what makes them a man. No one will dare harm my empress and ruin her honor. She shall remain the most famous queen in all of the Great Empire's history.

"My lord the Council needs to discuss with you now." "I am coming. Have the guards ready at once." "Yes, sir."

I look back once to my now lively nymph. She looks so beautiful among the make shift forest that I had prepared by the most skilled of gardeners and artists of the farthest corners of my empire make it for her. The messenger boy has little appreciation for his emperor. His look of annoyance of being late makes it all the more apparent that this is one of 'those' meetings. Why couldn't those old bags ever think for themselves. I swear they sometimes need help from me just to tie their sandals. For the wisest men in the empire they needed help on the simplest of things. Why oh why does it feel as if idiots work for me instead of great statesmen? Best not keep them waiting. Leaving old cheeses in the heat causes them to ripen in an unsatisfying way.

I follow the messenger into the grand hall that served as a meeting hall for the elite statesmen of the land. Each handpicked by its county to represent in the courts of the capitol Rome. Laws were made to protect the citizens and end the rein of evil from any who wished harm on others. Yes these halls held great history and great solemnness. Yet today they rang out with shouts that could be heard passed the large doors that took four men to open on each side. Yes, this was to be one of those meetings.

"Gentlemen the great Roma has come at your request." "We thank you for coming at such short notice, Roma. Please take your seat. This may take a while. The topic is one that...stresses some important event that has taken place recently. One that concerns you." My stare turns into one of stone. I had a feeling where this was going and I was not going to like it. Not at all. "We would all like to say congratulations on choosing your bride. The council is happy that you have finally decided to settle down."

"I thank you council men. My bride to be shall be the finest empress our land has ever seen."

"That is what the council wishes to address. You see Roma. This bride you have chosen...she...is...not up to par." "What?" "It is not to say the council does not find your decision inadequate, but Juno as you have named her. She will not be seen as serious." "Seriousness ruins the flowering image of a woman. Causing the brow to furrow and set in deep cracking the marbled beauty." "I understand, but you fail to understand what we are talking about. You see..."

"I know what you mean council man. All of you believe that since I have decided to marry a nymph. A figure of myth in our own country that the people will mock. They will think that she is fake, even though the citizens have actually seen her. It is the foreign dignitaries that you are worried about. Germania was one of our allies to see her." "That does help the case a bit, but there is still the matter of our other allies." "Then we shall throw a feast. Invite all our allies to it. The feast is one to congratulate my coming marriage." "When shall we have this feast?" "Two days before the night of the full moon which is the day I plan to wed Juno."

The councilmen all turn to each other and whisper amongst themselves. Some look pleased, others unsure and only a few were clearly upset. "The council has decided to go through with your plan. If it proves successful the marriage will commence. If it should fail they we request that you find a new bride. Do you find these terms agreeable?"

"Yes, councilmen. Although I feel the need to forewarn all of you. To have your gifts ready for the wedding." I walk out of the room confident of my decision and what lay before me on the road of time.

Germania P.O.V

Should I really disturb her? She does need her rest. Fainting like that in the hall. I should have seen it coming and stopped it. I need to help her, my debt to her must be paid. That's it I shall see her now. I open the doors and enter her room. Finding her trying to escape on the vines through the window. "Oh no." I grab her before she could get through the window. "I am sorry Juno. But I cannot allow you to escape. Rome would not be so kind to those who had been assigned to guard you."

She struggled with more might and I had a difficult time calming her down. "I know that you want to leave more than anything. But I need you to think and give Rome a chance." She looks at me with large sad eyes. It was harder to look at than a sad puppy's eyes.

Suddenly a vase breaks in the corner. "Uh oh." "Who's there?" Out of the shadows came France. Rome's illegitimate son. "Hi."

A sigh escapes my lips before I speak to him. "France, you know you are not supposed to leave your quarters. The small blonde boy looks up to me. "I wanted to see the nymph." He pouted a little. "It's not fair that Papa has me stay away from everyone." I sigh once more. The boy though unruly at times and a lot like his father when it comes to matters with women. Though he is a bit more innocent. He is actually a good child, given the gift of Apollo's beauty and talents. If it was not for his birth he would been seen as the perfect man in society.

Juno moves forward and leans down to look at the little boy. She gently touches his cheek and moves a strand of hair out of his face. France smiles and Juno returns it. He grabs her hand and starts asking her questions while leading her to the window and pointing out the highlights seen from it. Juno responds with nods and gestures. France was grinning from ear to ear. Feeling important for once instead of being shut away so no one could know the shame. Normally I would have to escort France back to his quarters immediately, but I think I'll wait for a while. Juno seems to brighten around France.


	2. Chapter 2

Juno P.O.V

This child he is so full of energy. A sparrow flittering about in joyous news of the spring. The way he was hoping to and fro, excitement laced in his voice as he sped on and on about anything that crossed his mind. His smile was infectious, his eyes filled with happiness.

"You are a very pretty lady. What is your name? Where are you from? Are you really a nymph for Papa? Do you eat meat? Are you made of leaves? Or are you made of water? Do you sleep in trees or in the ground like a seed?"

"France, you need to slow down your questions and allow her to respond. Although I don't think she can."

"Why do you say that?"

"She hasn't spoken a word since...since we found her and brought her here. She has only. Well she hasn't said anything."

I do not speak your language yet. I need only a few more hours to listen to someone converse and then I can speak the same language as you. Just give me time.

"I think she can. She just doesn't want to talk to any of you. She will talk to me when she is ready." "And pray tell why she would want to talk to you?"

"Because I am a cute little boy and not a ugly old man." Germania's forehead creases while France smiles innocently. Not with any sign of having insulted someone. I believe that this is called joking around. Germania's forehead returns to being smooth and a faint smile appears at the corner of his mouth. "I see."

France talks a little more to me and I nod my head when I can answer one of the many that he has spoken in a second. He made me laugh a few times and Germania even made a small joke every once in a awhile the fear of earlier seemed to melt away into a fine dust carried on the wind.

Then France's smile disappeared as he rose to his feet and bowed before an entering figure. It was Rome. My fear came back tenfold. I grabbed France and moved back. I did not want to be near this man as well as have him near a child. His face went from smile to a frown.

"France, what are you doing here? You are not allowed to leave your quarters at any circumstance. Or do you not understand simple directions?"

"I understand Pa...Rome. I just heard so much about this nymph that I wanted to see if they were truth and not just idle gossip said by the slaves...I didn't think..."

"That's right you didn't think. What would have happened if one of the council men saw you? Do you think for one minute that they wouldn't have harmed you. I have no power against what they may do to you. You know your place in the palace and you know that you must stay in that place. How else can order exist?"

"I do not know Papa."

"Do not call me Papa! I am not and never have been of no blood to you! You are a charity case that your whore of a mother placed upon me in sick attempt at power!"

This man is sickening. I look down to see France. Eyes ready to let a flood of tears escape. He was desperately trying to look more like a man in front of the elder one before him. He wanted approval from this disgusting excuse. He wanted a father and this man was the one who he feels will become this image. This man before me was not worthy.

"Germania take him back to where he belongs and see to it that he can't leave again." "Yes, my lord." "And Germania.." Germania turns to him after taking France away from my arms. "Make sure no one disturbs us." Germania leaves the room while the wolfish smile returns to the evil one's face. "We are alone my dear."

I dart my eyes to and fro and wish for an exit. "My dear, you should relax. I am not one for hurting any creature as beautiful as you. I only wish to have you become my lover and wife. I will make you happier than any man could. Both in and out of bed." The smugness in his voice. The more this man comes to see me the more I find I dislike him greatly. "My dear nymph Juno. I don't believe anyone would care if we celebrate our wedding night a little early?" He sits on the bed of flowers and pats the ground next to him. I shake my head and slit my eyes at him. He is surprised by my reaction.

"Do you fear the pain of your first time? I promise that I'll be gentle and caress your wounded flesh." A pervert through and through. You horrid man. I shrink back from him.

"Will you always refuse me? Or is it simply you wish to relish in your last nights as a virgin before I shall take you as mine?" With luck you shall never have me. "I will in dissatisfaction leave you for the night, but I ask of you only a kiss to seal a promise bound. Will you allow me this bound?"

I shake my head and move further away from him. He looks annoyed at my disapproval, but he does nothing else and leaves the room.

Night falls and the colors of the day erase in the dark hues blended in the night. Vast purples combine with the white stars above shifting into a glorious painting. I look out at it from the window. The scene is beautiful, but it was not the same as the view from my tree. I could stay up and look at the sky for hours on end. The feeling of being at peace with the world was one that could lift the worst out of their depression.

I look lower to the ground below watching the people's nightly life come free. Tis amazing how people act so different when the sun has set. When no one can see them. People truly be themselves, others act on a whim and some find their loves. I had seen this before in the forest. When men and women would join their hands and flee their homelands for sanctuary with their true loves. What fools these mortals be when groups of lovers who love the other.

Enough of that now. I see someone of interest. Germania is out in the grass. His sword raised in a prepared strike. He loops and dodges imaginary enemies. The grace in his movements and quickness in his steps flow in harmony. Never had I before thought that any form of attacking could be so beautiful. Nor could any man. His forest eyes, hair that was like spider's silk with golden sheen. I lost myself in the man before me.

He stopped his movements. Does he know I am here at the window looking down upon him? His body turns while his head rises to greet my eyes. Locked within each other's sight I could not turn away. He sent a smile with a wave of his hand. I waved back with a smile of my own. There is something about him. I know I can trust this man. I wave him up. He seems to understand he draws closer and climbs up to the window in such amazing skill.

"Juno, what do you desire?"

Germania P.O.V

Why did I say that? It's not like me. She smiled at me and opened her mouth. "I wanted to talk to you." "You can talk?" "Don't be too surprised. I just need to hear someone for a certain amount of time and then I can speak your language."

"Why did you wait till now to say anything?" "I do not wish to speak to that idiot emperor. You are the only man who is honorable."

"You should not talk about your husband to be like that."

"He will never be my husband. I would sooner lose my memory of the earth than marry that pompous solider boy."

"You never know, he might love you."

"He kidnapped me, forced me here and will marry me regardless of my choices. He only wants a bride for child bearing and envy source for other men. Nothing else."

"No he cares more for you than that."

"How could I forget. He needs someone to warm his bed every night."

"You shouldn't believe that. He cares for you. Even if he acts like..."

"I don't love him. I hate him and I his ways! I need to go home! Where I belong, where I can live in peace and be happy!" She looks into my eyes again. Tears falling down like rain from her shimmering eyes. Reach out to her embracing her.

"I want my freedom again." "I will make you free again."

"I want France to come with me. He shouldn't be a bird in cage like me. He shouldn't live in a place where he will be hurt because of man who refuses to see the good in his son."

Germania P.O.V

Today is the day. Rome is giddy with excitement at the fact that today is his wedding day. After the initial meet and greet of the other countries representatives. Things progressed smoothly for him. All the men agreed that she was lovely and were envious of his fortune. The women agreed that she was no longer a myth, many were annoyed at her ability to make their husbands or sons go numb at the sight of her. Something that annoyed both Rome and I. A quick glance got them to retreat, at least to be more discreet about their desires of her. Those problems quickly left Rome when the sun rose with the sound of the rooster cawing out the daylight. He won't stop telling me. Every single minute of what he plans to do tonight with his intended bride.

"I'll *beep* *beep* her so *beep* that her moans will *beep* *beep* *beep* and then I'll *beep*."

The man has never heard of discretion or holding back profanities. If I ever have a son like him. I'll cut off my ears so I can't hear him anymore.

"Germania, my friend. I am so glad that you were able to join me on this celebrated day. Perhaps you shall meet your intended at the celebration. Our children shall grow to be allies and friends. Perhaps your daughter will marry my son."

"If we are speaking in fantasy. It would be more real if your daughter marries my son. Since I already have one."

Rome laughed his loud, boisterous laugh. "My friend, for once your humor has come. In good spirits, no less!"

I roll my eyes at his statement. The man always found it funny when he thought that my sense of humor was close to nonexistent.

"Come now, my friend. Let us get to the celebration. My bride waits, as well as a feast and as I have said before. Fine wine waits for no man."

Juno P.O.V

"You look lovely, Lady Juno. The finest silks gathered for your gown from far away." said one servant girl.

"His highness Roma, certainly took quite care in your tunic's material. Even your veil holds a shade of scarlet rare in the kingdom." stated the other.

"The flowers you picked combine well with the veil's color." complimented the third.

My head remains still as well as my heart. Already it is turning to stone. Germania has failed me, nothing has been done to allow me and France escape. He promised me that he would do anything to help us escape. The night has come that Rome has intended to make me his wife. The moon has given me strength. Enough that if I were to leave on my own I could make it home, but the guilt of leaving France here alone with no one to really care about him, frightens me. I promised I would take him with me to be free and happy. That dream has set sail. I must either find a way out or accept what has been laid out for me.

"Oh ladies I need all of you to help with the flowers. They have been placed all around the halls wrong!" The lead servant called out. The woman all dash out to help their collective leader, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

"Psst!"

Or so I thought..

"Psst. Juno. It's me, France!"

"France, what are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver a message from Germania. He said to hold tight and put this on." He shoved a plain dress into my face. "Hurry, we have little time!" Quickly I change into the dress. France gathers the dress and drapes it on a statue.

"Do you think they will notice?"

"When they do it will be too late. I moved things so many things out of order that it will take them hours just to get it sorted out before they come to get you for the ceremony."

"He is right. The servants are already in a frenzy with correcting things and serving the guest's wine." Germania appears from a hidden doorway with a pair of shears. "Hold still."

"Wha-what are you going to do?"

"Cut that wretched necklace off you. Hold still. I don't want to harm you." I move my hair from my neck. I feel the cold metal of the shears as they slightly lift up the necklace and finally cut it free from my neck. It falls to the floor with a clap. My energy returns like lighting water. The feeling is exhilarating.

"Wait a few minutes after I leave to flee the palace. Do not stop under any circumstances. Just take France and run. In a week I will come to the woods to see if you are doing well." His eyes slowly travel away to the floor. Unsure of how to respond further to what will happen.

"Germania." He looks into my eyes, I find that my ability of speech has left me. Until I find it once again.

"I want you to know that...you will always be welcomed to my forest for any reason."

"Thank you. Juno."

We share a glance before he leaves through the secret door. I count till three minutes pass and grab France and place him on my back. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Madame."

I throw away the window sash. The wind was in good spirits with the harmony of the night. The stars and moon lite a brilliant path amongst the trees and grass. Earth was calling to me to return home and now I could go home. I jump from the ledge and catch the breeze into flight the whirl of leaves is all I hear as I race to my home. Light as a feather, quicker than the wind and guided with a pull towards home.

'I'm going home. I'm going home. I'm going home.'

Rome P.O.V

"Where is SHE?"

"We don't know your highness. We left her locked in her room."

"Then how did she get out?"

"We're sorry we don't know!"

"Idiots! Guards search the room. It could be possible still that she was kidnapped. Anything usual bring to me and send for Remus. He may know how to find her."

"Yes, sir!" They salute me as they rush off to do their duty. The servant girls were still bowing in fear at my wrath. They should be the stupid wrenches left my bride unattended. Jupiter knows what happened to her!

"As for you. You will be banned from the palace immediately, never to return. Understand?" They shook their heads rapidly up and down as they scrambled to leave the palace fearing worse punishment.

"Germania, my friend."

"Yes, Rome."

"How do you think she escaped?"

"Perhaps it was a kidnapping? There could be a ransom note among the things in her room."

"True, but if that isn't the case how else could she have escaped?"

"I am not sure how to respond to that one. Rome."

"Sir Roma." called one of the guardsmen.

"Have you found something?"

"Yes, sir. I have found these shears as well as Lady Juno's necklace on the floor."

"That's how she did it. She somehow got ahold of these shears and cut off her necklace. She must have leapt through the window. Have all the available men out to search for her now!"

Juno P.O.V

Time has passed both quick and slow. When the sun has come and all the creatures of the forest are up and ready for the duties to be fulfilled. Jobs and chores to be done no time for thought or for rememberance. France has changed since he has come here. The light in his eyes has grown like the sun. He plays and chases the younger nymphs and flirts with them quite often. I worry he will flirt with the wrong nymph and upset her large father, but he holds a distance. He has a charm about him that makes his intentions known as innocent. Let us all hope that they remain as such.

The only problem time that comes is when the sun sets and night begins. Creatures fall into slumber as others go off to protect the forest for the night. Things are slow and quiet. All the thoughts one tries to put out of one's head creeps in at an unyielding pace. I recap the night we had escaped, the rush of flying through the air and then finally coming home. So much adrenaline that it creates euphoria. Once it has worn its path the thoughts of what if enter. What if they had found out the truth? What if Germania was harmed? What if they had followed us and were waiting to capture us at any moment?

I go to the edge of the woods that has the leading path. Outsiders have resisted coming since my return. I create the aura of death and decay to scare people away. Every night I come here to watch for Germania's return. I pray to the gods that he was alright and will come earlier. It has already been six days. Tomorrow is the promised day for him to come. The pink and gold rays of the sun peak out from the east. Phoebus's chariot is up and ready to guide the sun. I take one last look before I turn my back to gather breakfast for France and I. I start in the meadows and gather wild berries. Then ask the bees for honey in the glen. The last thing I do is collect the cream from a Elvan farmer. France is stirring awake when I have come back.

"Morning Juno." he says as he rubs sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning France. Go wash up, while I get breakfast together."

"What is for breakfast?"

"Wild berries with fresh crème and honey." He licks his lips as he jumps down to get washed up for breakfast. France arrived looking all clean and ready for the day. Juno had the bowls of fruit set on the table and ready to be eaten.

"This looks delicious." France said as he sat down for breakfast.

"Thank you." Juno sits to and begins to eat.

"Umm, Juno?" "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What will that be France?"

"Can cook a meal for us one day? I have been working on dishes here and there and well...I find that I like to cook and it's easy for me."

"France, if you want to make a meal. You can."

"But a man isn't supposed to cook that's a woman's job."

"In your world. In our world men cook as well. All of us have to pitch in with the forest and our lives. Men here are warriors and hunters as well as weavers and cooks. The same goes for women too. So I don't see the problem with you wanting to cook. You are you. That is all that matters."

"Phew. I thought that you would be furious with me. Like Papa would be if he knew. He always thinks little of me and this would have made it worse."

"I am not your father. I care about you and believe you will grow up to a fine man."

"Thank you, Juno." "France come out to play!" called a young nymph. France hugs me as he leaves to join the others.

The rest of the day I spend time helping the other nymphs care for the forest creatures and tend the plants. It's not till it's almost dusk that I break from work. A nymph named Peasblossom came running up to me.

"There's a man coming! Long blonde hair and green eyes greet us!"

"Germania. Tell all nymphs to be on guard, if I return with the man then he is a friend. If I return alone then we must frighten him away."

I head to the wood's end and look out to see this man. To my eye's delight it is Germania. He is alive and well. I rush out to meet him. His small smile returns to his face when he sees it is me.

"You have come."

"I promised I would. I never will break a promise to you."

"Be careful of what you promise. Not all can keep their word. But for now you must rest and enjoy our hospitality."

"I shall, if you are there." A blush rises to my cheeks as I lead him and his horse into the forest.

The nymphs and other magical creatures all come to greet him and gather food for him in celebration. It is rare for a human to release a nymph from captivity and he did it with full knowledge of what could equal to death. All are lively and fun. Germania even seems to be enjoying himself.

"Juno, can you please walk with me." I nod my head at his request and we walk out to the lake. Where the fireflies glow all about and create a peaceful setting. We walk for a while and exchange glances.

"Juno, I want you to know that Rome is still hell-bent on finding you, but I won't let him. You are an object to him while to me you are something more." He wraps a strand of my hair in his fingers as he leaves in closer to my lips. Barely brushing his to mine.

"I love you." His lips find mine with feathery softness and warmth. I respond with passion and wrap my arms around his neck as he in turn embraces me.

Warning implied smut. Don't like, don't read Do Not report.

Germania P.O.V

I feel awkward at the turn of events that has taken. I have confessed to Juno how I feel about her, she has accepted. Yet there is a pit of doubt in my body. I know why it's there and that doesn't help soften the doubt, but increases my guilt. I have betrayed my friend. I have helped his bride to be escape from marrying him. I pretend not to know where she has gone to and then I confession attraction to her. To which she accepted. What am I going to do? I have to return soon or else suspicion will rise and yet I desire to stay with her and never leave.

"Something is troubling you isn't it?" Juno gingerly touches my cheek. I take her hand and kiss it.

"It's Roma." "Even when he isn't here he still causes turmoil." I chuckle lightly at her comment.

"I regrettably have to go back."

"No, you can stay and live here with me for the rest of our days. Or have you found that your fancy lies elsewhere?"

"My fancy lies with only you. I must return out of duty and out of love for you."

"Explain how this pertains to your love for me. I know out of duty you must return to the emperor as a solider with nothing for you to have a report of."

"It is that report of nothing that I must use to prove my love to you. For if I do not return they shall come to find me alive or my body dead. If they were to come they would search the forest till no end. Thus finding you and France. Rome would carry you off and then truly we can never be again. When I return and tell them you have not yet returned to your forest. Rome will send me out again to search for you. Then I can come here and be with you and make you my wife."

"Why wait? Before you leave let us be wed." I look at her and smile. Never in my years have I ever heard of a woman propose to a man before. Juno would of course be the first.

"If you will accept this shallow man who with great weight in his heart will have to leave your bed side."

"Only if he promises to return to it."

"I will, but there is one thing that you must now. I have a son." A crossed look comes over her face. A mix of confusion swirling over calm.

"I had a wife who died with her I had a son, Prussia. He is a good boy. Into himself at times, but willing to prove himself..." She leans into kiss me once more before saying.

"I will see to it that all the creatures of the forest will welcome him when you two arrive. "I gather into my arms as I raise her into the air only to have her come back down onto my lips. "Let's gather the others."

It took little time for the others to gather and create a small wedding hall. It was naturally beautiful. Flowering vines, fireflies and the stars shining brighter than ever. I wait with the elder of the forest who will marry Juno and I. I look out for her. Waiting for her to enter. She arrives with France escorting her and presenting her to me. She looks so beautiful. That's all I can say. There isn't a word yet that has been invented that I could use to describe the way she looked.

"Nymphs and Fairies. Mermaids and Gnomes. All who are small. All who are big. All who dwell in our home, the forest of ever green and colors a galore. We welcome the union of the two before us. A mortal and nymph so much in love. Germania of the Northern lands, take in all the nymph Juno as a wife, lover, friend and companion for ever more?"

"I shall, will and do forever more."

"Juno of the forest, do you take Germania a mortal of the Northern lands as a husband, lover, friend and companion for ever more."

"For as long as forever."

"Then by the power of the gods and goddesses who protect our forest pronounce you husband and wife. Germania and Juno you may now kiss as one."

I kiss her as I lift her up and to the meadow tree where we shall spend our wedding night. A kiss of innocent love when met with desire can turn passionate within a few mere minutes. Our bodies entwine with swift kisses and roaming hands. In heat we met and in heat we lie. My breath rises and falls from thrust and thrust. Till my vision turns white and we collapse in each other's arms. Sleep welcomes us and we wake the next day with groggy eyed smiles.

Juno P.O.V

"Do you honestly have to go so soon?"

"It has been three days my love. I must return to the capitol city and inform Rome of what I have found. I said I would be back by now. I will return once more in a week and with my son this time. I will drop him off here and then stay for three more days. I will try to convince him to allow me more time. Till then I shall have you in my thoughts as I always have."

He rises onto his horse and gallops on. But waves far well before he leaves the forest's edge. I go back to my home once I see his figure disappear from my view. France is glad to see me and I tell him that soon he will have a brother to come. France was good friends with Prussia from his days in the palace. The two loved to play pranks on the nobles and chase the young servant girls around. The last one I was not too happy about hearing. Yet with his father as the male role model it was not surprising that he was as he was.

The week passes slowly for me. Germania plagues my thoughts and dreams of our wedding night and the two days after. What worries me is what I must tell Germania when he comes back.

It is morning when Germania and Prussia have entered the forest. The child was an albino. White gray hair and scarlet eyes. I could see the resemblance in his face to his father. Though his features were sharper. He climbs off his stallion and comes right up to me and looks me over.

"I approve, Dad!" He gives me a smile and hugs me.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Prussia." He lets go and goes over to France. "Any cute girls around here?"

"More than ever." Each give a cheeky grin before running off. "Be careful you two!" I shout at them.

"We will, Mom!" They shout back not slowing down once.

"It will be awhile before we see them. Shall we continue where we ended?" He says while kissing my neck.

"I have to tell you something."

"And what would that be?" He continues to kiss my neck.

"I'm pregnant." He stops then looks into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." His smiles as we embrace. "In three months we will have our baby." He looks cross for a second.

"Nymphs normally give birth in three months instead of nine like humans. It's possible though it might take four."

"I shall be there when you give birth. Rome has given me a year to search for you. I will be with you every step of the way."

"Should we think of names first?"

"I think we should wait awhile. For now." He picks me up bridle style. "Let us enjoy the silence and the day."

"I agree, Germania."


	3. Chapter 3

Juno P.O.V

I awake from my nap. It's a normal routine after lunch since I had become pregnant and in the last 3 months my pregnancy has been tolerable. I hate waking up in the mornings sick, having a large stomach and the waves of emotion that passes me each day. Germania has been patient with me, surprising me greatly.

"Juno, are you feeling better?" Germania ask a as he looks in from the door way.

"I'm fine. Just ready for the baby to come. Hoping that then I can be a little less crazy."

"You have never been crazy." He kisses my forehead before continuing. "The baby will come soon enough."

"Yes, but I want to have it now. I hate feeling like a fat cow." I reply as I pout.

He gives a little chuckle and kisses me again.

"You are too cute when you pout." I pout again before breaking into a smile.

"How are the boys doing? Are they behaving themselves?"

"They try to. They both hope it will be a little sister."

"A little sister? I thought they wanted a little brother?"

"They want a little sister to protect from bullies."

"Oh, I see. They want to be protectors."

"As long as they are good to their little sibling. Then I am happy." Germania helps me out of bed and into our garden. We started one a few days after I had told him I was pregnant. We figured we were going to need it for the growing family. It's a comfort in my pregnant state. It's harder to care for on my own with my large belly in the way, but I do enjoy Germania's company when he helps me. It has been two hours since I had been working in the garden when I feel a sharp pain. I brush it off until another one strikes.

"Uhhh!"

"Juno, what's wrong?" He grabs my shoulders.

"It's time!" He lifts me and places me in my room and calls for the boys.

"What Dad?" Prussia says bored and annoyed. I want to smack him right now. I'm in pain, sorry.

"GO get the midwife!" He and France rush out the door. While Germania stays with me and allows me to break his hand. I mean hold his hand. The midwife comes and orders Germania out of the room. She tells me to push and I do. The pain hurts greatly. It's not till I heard the sounds of crying that I know it's over.

The midwife turns to me with a bundle in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Juno, you have a healthy baby boy." She places the squirming baby in my arms. He is so cute. Soft blond hair and green eyes. He has large eyebrows which look funny when he moves them. He giggled as I tickled him. Germania enters the room a smile on his face.

"It's a boy Germania."

"My son. He's perfect."

"He has your eyes Germania. What should we name him?"

"I'm not sure. England? I don't know."

"England, I like that name. That's his name." Germania smiles as we hold each other.

Meanwhile in the Capital city with Rome P.O.V

"My lord are you sure that it was wise to send Germania out for so long. He is our strongest ally and general. What if someone tries to attack us while he is gone?"

"We will be fine. Don't act like he is the only general in the army we have. I have won many battles as well. More even. I am perfectly capable of taking care of military matters without him. My only problem is that my queen is missing. Germania is a trustworthy man and will not fail me. He will find her and the kingdom will flourish further under my children's rule."

"Of course, sir." He exists the room leaving me alone to gather my thoughts. Why did Juno leave? If she left of her own accord. And where did France go? Did he run away or is he playing a joke on me? Did Juno take him when she left? Was there a pack of thieves that took them both for leverage against me? If they did so then why have I not yet received a ransom note? Or are they waiting and plotting a way to take me over?

So many thoughts plaguing my mind, I feel sanity might escape me. Yet there is something else that won't escape me. Could Germania be a part of this? Did he free Juno? Or did he flee with Juno? No he is a man of honor and he will be back with my bride. He is my friend...my. Friend.

Juno P.O.V

England has grown well in the past two months. His nymph blood causes him to grow up quickly. He is already starting to sit and crawl on his own. He giggles happily on his little blanket a butterfly flutters past him. I was working in the garden, letting him get some sun and air. I think back to when the boys met their little brother. Prussia was happy about a brother. Saying he was going to make him awesome like him. France, I'm not sure how he feels. It might take him time to get use to him. He will also have to get use to another little one. I found out last night I was having another baby. Germania was happy about the news. It will be about another two months for this one.

"Wahh!" I turn to find England crying. I pick him up and pat his back. "Shh shh shh. Everything's okay, don't worry. Mom is here." I hum to him to calm him down. His crying ceases and his eyes start to droop. I take him into the house to put him in his crib. I watch him as he sleeps worried he will cry if I try to leave.

"He's adorable when he sleeps." Germania's arm slides over my shoulders as he leans over with me to look at our son.

"He is." "You think he will get along with the other baby?"

"I'd like to think so. Only way to tell is when the baby comes."

"Which will be in a few months. You think the tree is big enough?"

"It will be."

Fast Forward Four Months

This time my second son's birth was easier. We had another son. We named him Germany. He looks a lot like his father. He seems to be a little shy around the others, but is affectionate towards me. Prussia thinks he has more potential to being awesome. France tries to get along with the younger boys, but prefers hanging out with Prussia and the young nymphs. Not surprising he is a teenager. Germania is not happy that in three months he has to go back. He loves it here and with me and his sons. But he knows he has to go back. Still its three months away and tonight I have a surprise for him. I have asked two of my friends to watch the kids while I take Germania out.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry. You will love it."

I guide him to the spot I set up for us. A picnic dinner under the stars. We feed each other, stare at the stars and then we kiss and kiss. Till we relive our wedding night. Nothing in this world could ruin this.

Rome P.O.V

I can't believe this! How dare he betray me! He had no intention of bringing her back, that selfish bastard wanted her for himself! I will get her back and I will get revenge from him. Oh yes, he will rue the day he ever laid hands on her.

Juno P.O.V

The goddess Aurora created a silken tapestry of glorious colors for her dawn's coming. The deep indigo of the night gave way to the luscious purples and bright pinks. Then came Apollo coming forth with his chariot of burning sun fire to light the day from starry night. A sunrise of such beauty will surely lead to a most splendid and worthwhile day. One would have jumped to that conclusion. Not I who has a husband that must leave him for a while. The Capitol city is one so cruel to me.

"Must you go off and leave me here alone?"

"You have four children to dote on and keep your mind off your husband. Who so on her wedding day promised that even with my having to leave your bed at certain times you would still love."

"Is it wrong to not want my husband by my side? Are you sure you cannot wait just one more day to go off to that vile city? Instead could stay here in a paradise." I say as I wrap my arms around his strong broad shoulders. Moving my lips closer to his, but just barely touching.

"I to wish to be with you, my benevolent wife Juno and yet I cannot wait one more day to go. Otherwise I will never leave."

"Now how is that bad?"

"This conversation we have had before. Are you trying to seduce me to stay?"

"Only if it is working." He gives a no longer rare, but still sensational smile before crashing his lips on to mine in a sweet and tender kiss.

"Now I have to go. I will return as soon as time allows me."

"Make it sooner than that my lover. I need your companionship."

"I will desire for yours as well. Are you sure that you will be able to care for all four boys on your own?"

"My friend, Willow and her husband are coming by to help me while you're gone."

"Then I have one less fear to worry about. The other one, that is difficult."

"And what would that be my love?"

"If you will be here upon my return?"

"You should know that fear is silly. I will always be there when you return."

We kiss once more before he says his farewells to his sons who follow him out the door to the end of the forest, on their way to their lessons with the Elder. I stayed behind with my two youngest sons. Who were still sleeping so peacefully in their crib. Both are so cute while they sleep. Like tiny pink cherubs. Not for too long though dose sleep stay. England awakes with his jewel green eyes so bright and wide. A smile graces his features as he reaches out for his mother's embrace. I pick him up and take him to the kitchen to feed him his breakfast. However these days he no longer wants me to feed him, instead he wishes to feed himself. It is amazing to watch him pick up his spoon so delicately and then scoop the food into his mouth. Like a little gentleman. When he finishes his meal he wants out of his chair. I gather his toys and place him near them. I watch as he plays with all his stuffed animals. Mint colored bunnies and fairy dolls. Wizards and knights and unicorns too. Fourteen minutes of play later and Germany cries out. I go to the nursery door and then go to Germany's crib. Only to find that he was gone!

"Germany!"

"Shh. You'll scare your son. Shouldn't a mother know that?" I know that voice. I know it too well. My senses heighten in fear. I turn around to find Rome holding my son in his arms with a glaring smirk plastered upon his face.

"Rome."

"Ahh. So you do remember me. Funny with your new lover and all, I thought you would have forgotten me."

"Give me my son."

"He could have been my son, as well as yours."

"Give me back my son. Now!" his hand grabs my wrist and squeezes it tight enough to nearly shatter my bones.

"You are not in a position to give me orders. You could have had everything, become a queen and live a life of luxury. But instead you choose this! You are nothing more than a whore!" His grip intensifies along with the glare in his eyes.

"Death is a better greeting than being called yours!" I shouted and filled with regret. His hand leaves my wrist. I shrink back a little from the pain in my wrist. Quickly he soon moves out the door. I call out to him. As I go after him.

"Where are you taking my son?"

Rome P.O.V

"Where are you taking my son?" I heard her shout out to me. I turn towards her despicable form. Crying and in pain that was sorely deserved. Unless...I was wrong about the way the two interact. That is what she would probably hope I will think, but I saw the signs and I heard her words. She has only proven me right with her infidelity. I will make her pay worse than what has already happened. I will kill her sons. Starting with the one in my arms.

"WAIT! PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING!" Now that interests me. Maybe there is more to be done.

"Anything? When you mean anything, do you truly mean anything?"

"If you will spare my sons and Germania, I will..."

"There is no sparing that man! He shall die by my own hand or if the fates find kindness upon his head. That he be killed by my guards."

"Then please spare my sons. They are innocent of what crimes you have taken against me."

"They are bastard's children!"

"Please!" I take a closer look at her heart wretched face and her pleading eyes. She is desperate to spare her children and that is what I want for her to be. Then I look at the child a plan forms in my mind that I shall act upon.

"I shall spare your sons." I place her son back in his crib. The other comes crawling in and I place him in the crib too. Juno stares at me wondering what I was going to do. She will find out soon enough. Why spoil it when having her wait in fear over what will soon be my pleasure. I place my hand in front of her.

"You must follow me. Refusing will be the loss of your children." She lightly takes my hand as I lead her out the door. To a clearing. One that should be familiar to her. The place where I had first found out the truth about their...relationship.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are here to make what is wrong right. Starting with you and me." I grab her shoulders and place kiss upon kiss on her lips. Removing her simple dress and taking her as it falls to the floor.

Juno P.O.V (Fast Forward)

I lie there cold and shivering from not the night air, but the events that lead to it. His hands still held me.

"We shall leave now." He says as he gathers his clothes and shoves mine in my face.

"What?" I whisper softly. A smirk forms on his lips while turning to me.

"You should have realized this would not be all I require of you. I need to have you in my palace. You are going to fulfill your duty and become my queen."

"I...I"

"You will either lose your children and husband or you shall have a husband and your children will live. Without you in their lives." He didn't wait for an answer. He knew what was going to happen. Gathering my limp and sore body on to his horse, he rode through the woods. Out towards the Capital city, where Hades now lie for me and my joy with life.

Germania P.O.V (Earlier in the Day)

I was amazed by the time I was making on my way to the Capital city. I should be there by nightfall tomorrow. I cannot wait to get this done and be sent out again. I long to be with my beloved wife and my children. A father must be around his sons so that they may learn to walk on the road of manhood. Funny, if Juno were here right now. She would be teasing me on the children just being little boys. Not yet ready for these lessons yet. They will be soon enough. I hope to be there for that moment.

Night is about to fall and there is not a tavern in sight nor is there a home that I could seek shelter from. I do not wish to travel at night, previous events have shown me the danger of such an idea. I will have to seek shelter on the side of the road. It will not be so bad. This area is grassy and clean. I should be able to make a nice soft bed. Still won't be the same without Juno sleeping in my arms. I miss her already and the day has not yet ended. If my men were with me now. They would not spare a joke about my weakness for my wife. They would call me a whining woman to see if I would react. Not that I would. I have stronger will than that.

I pull my horse over to a lone tree, dismount and start up a bed. Nearly falling asleep till I heard the sounds of someone on horseback heading my way. There is a solider heading this way. One I considered a good friend. His name was Helios, but I called him Old Thor. The god of lightning in Norse country. He was proud and had a voice that boomed like lightning when he laughed. He was racing his horse as fast as it could carry him. He had to have a mission, of great importance. His horse was whizzing from exhaustion. I decide to call out to him.

"What news Old Thor?" He halts his horse which paced forcefully back and forth. As he spoke to me.

"Germania, may the gods be merciful and blessed for them have lead me to you!"

"What is the news that you bring?"

"The news I bear is of great distress for you. Upon no circumstance must you enter the Capital city!"

"Why have our enemies taken it over?"

"No, for you are now an enemy of Roma's. He has given orders that we are to kill you upon sight!"

"What? How can this be?"

"He says you have betrayed him."

"How long has he been back in Capital city?"

"He has not yet returned. A pigeon had been sent telling us of this. He says he shall be back soon with his bride in tow."

"He knows about her. Old Thor, because you have come to warn me I can trust you as friend. Now keep going forth to find Rome and offer help to him."

"Why shall I serve one who seeks our Great War hero's life?"

"If you stay close to him then I can hide from his wrath. You must go now!"

"I shall go for now. When the time comes tell me all you know of this vendetta."

"I promise upon the word of brothers I shall."

"I word I keep as well." He rears his horse and runs off into the night. Knowing of what had been laid for me on the journey home, I sought shelter elsewhere.

Juno P.O.V

I am back to hades again. We had arrived five days ago, quietly in the night. Today he will show me to his people as their empress. Dressed in fine silks from the Far East, gold that felt cold and lifeless upon my neck. Rome was grinning like a fool from ear to ear. His armor shined in the light as his cape bellowed behind him as he walked with pep in each step. He embraces me with a smile.

"Smile, for me my fair Juno. Today is a grand day. You are to meet our people as their empress."

"Excuse me for not holding joy at this occasion. I feel sick to my stomach."

"If you are trying to insult me with mock attempts, you will find that I am not that prone to forgiveness."

"I speak the truth of feeling sickness. I have passed out more times than I care to go through. My stomach is always in knots. I can't keep food down." His grip lessens then tightens. His smile increases.

"Do you know what this means?" I shake my head no.

"My dear, such happiness you bring me now! You are with child! The gods have graced me with my dear wishes!" He plucked me up off the ground and spun me around. He did it with such might I feared that I would fall from his grasp. In the light of what was just made apparent I felt soulless for a second. I was pregnant. With who's child? Germania and I had made love the night before he left. Rome took advantage of me the day after. Whose child is this? If the child is born looking like Germania, then will he be killed? Just because of whom his father is? I cannot have him do this to my child, but what can I do? I have no one who knows where I am. My love is most likely dead or worse. I have little strength to run away myself and if I do run then I will lose my other sons. Not just Germany and England, but France and Prussia if Rome knows they are there.

"There more good news for our nation! An empress and soon to be born princes or princesses. Tell me how long will you be carrying our children. I do know it won't be long, but I don't know exactly."

"It will either be three or four months till I give birth."

"That gives me enough time to plan out a room for our children. I hope we shall have many." He says as he lightly strokes my cheek. I turn away feeling sick again. Clasping my mouth thinking I was going to throw up.

"If you are not up to the whole party I shall just announce with you by my side, at the balcony. Then you shall return to our room to rest." We enter the balcony, he goes through a long speech of prosperity with the nations with in his grip, wars no longer existing. I was bored and felt anger towards this man. He lies within his teeth. He will sooner start a war over a trinket than make peace. His way of entertainment is proof enough. When his speech ends I leave the balcony and head to the room. I cannot stomach any more of his presence for the night. Although I know he will come to the room sooner or later. Still I will enjoy my time away from him.

Germania P.O.V

I attend the celebration in disguise. No one must ever find out who I really am. It would jeopardize all my plans. Though I know how foolish it is for me to even be here, but I had to see her. I had to see that she was alright. I knew Rome had taken her. Instead of finding better lodging I went back to the forest. Her friend Willow informed me of what she had seen. She was bursting with tears over the events she let spill from her lips. Rome had threatened her, threatened my children and then...he did what no man had the right to do! I will see to it that he pays for his misdeeds. I had Willow and her family to watch my children, telling them that if I did not come back to raise them as their own. She agreed readily. I then left the forest and went to another friend and told him of Rome's deceit. He felt enraged as I was. I told him to gather other countries those who were still unsure of Rome. I will raise a rebellion against Rome and end his empire's glorious reign. Fixing the wrongs to make them right.

My thoughts are broken by the roar of the crowd. Rome just made his appearance with Juno by his side. She does not look well. Her face is pale and she looks sick. Rome's blindness to others surprises me. She needed rest and medicine. But all Rome cared about was finishing his speech. He went on about what he wasn't and what won't happen. That is if had anything to say about that. She leaves and Rome decides to add to his speech.

"I apologize for my bride's early leave, but she is in need of rest for she is caring our future ruler!" The crowd goes wild with the news. My mouth goes dry. She is pregnant. With Rome's or my child.


	4. Chapter 4

Juno P.O.V

To say that I was frightened of my due date is but a mere understatement. Good gods I am terrified. I shall give birth to a child with the blood of Germania running through their veins or the blood of Rome. Which is worse I cannot say for they shall either be born with whose blood can mean death. The death of a love or the death of a child why must there be such a time.

To think that in less than three weeks the child will be born and in that time there has been no word of my true beloved Germania. At least any word that has been told to me. Rome could have killed him and decided against telling me. Or he is waiting for the time when he feels I should know.

"Excuse me Empress Juno, but I have brought your evening meal." Said the voice of a timid young slave girl.

"You may enter." She came in and placed the food onto the end table. I began to eat the crisp veggies and ripened fruit when Rome entered. A haggard robust look was washed upon his face, attempted to be hidden behind his smile. I knew why he was in such a shape. There were hidden words spread upon the wind of war and distrust. Tension was rising and Rome like many was not paying heed to them. He felt that he was invincible and

"How do you fair today my lovely bride?" Can the man not leave me alone for even a day?

"I fair as to be expected. Circumstances and all." My eyes sly away that I may not throw up from looking at him.

"Do not fret my little dove for soon your discomfort will end with the pain of child birth and with that pain comes the joy of children. Oh my little dove you bring joy to my life."

'And you bring misery to mine.' I feel his hands massage my shoulders and work their way down to my forearms.

"After the birth of our child we shall have our delights." He laid his lips on my shoulder and I violently rose away from him.

"Keep off of me!" His once merry smirk turned into a malicious gaze.

"Remember our deal. You had come here willingly to become my wife and that requires certain duties. To bear my children and to share my bed. Now if we were to be unable to meet those duties well what would happen to your other children?" The cold fear returned.

"Juno please hold your fearful glances at me. Open your heart and allow me to fill it with the comfort of a real man." His hand lay down on my chest. I remove his hand in gently fashion.

"I apologize for my tone. I am just tired from the baby that wishes to be born."

"I understand my little dove. Please finish your meal and then rest with ease."

"I thank you my lord." He leaves the room and I decide to skip the meal and go to bed. I know that I have acted different from what I have felt about that being. But quickly in these past few months have taught me it is best to lead him so that he does not incur wrath onto me. That is until I can flee from his side and never be bothered by him again.

Germania POV

"Men in a few days our allies shall come and dismantle the fabric of insanity that is the one known as Rome. Already has his empire has started to crumble and what has he done about it? Nothing! He has stayed in denial so long that his people have suffered! Great wrongs has he committed against those before you. Lost your homes. Your way of life. Your families! You no longer can be the way you used to be because of his laws and rule!" The crowd released the pent up cry of anguish they had felt at the words of Germania.

"Even I have suffered under his rule." His voice grows softer into a pause. The crowd grew quiet all wondering what it was that Rome had done to Germania.

"The nymph he now calls his empress was once free and happy among her people in the woods. Mistakenly judged I helped him capture her to be his wife once. But as soon as the act was committed I tried to rectify it. In order to do so I sought to free her from his lecherous grasp. Still she would not flee without France the child of Rome's that he refused to see the good in. I freed her from her binds and freed the boy as well. Together they escaped while I stayed behind careful to cover their tracks so that they could never be found again. Time passed and I went to her forest realm to see that they were alive and well. To my great relief they were better off than had been before. I stayed with them and in that time love grew between the nymph and I. I took her as my bride." Murmurs came among the throngs of the allies. They now understood why Rome had started the propaganda about Germania being a coward and a disgrace to honorably men.

"We were wed and we were happy together with my son Prussia and France. In the course of a short time she bore me two sons, England and Germany. Times felt good until I had to return once more to the capitol. If it had not been for my brother in arms Thor I would have come here to my death. His warning gave me reason to go back to my wife and family to see that they were not yet harmed. To relief my sons had been treated well and carried off by allied friends. No sight of my love could be seen. Rome had taken her from me and he had also taken her body by brute force." Disgusts could be heard from the sympatric crowd and angry crowd. No man should lay with another man's wife and to do so by force was twice the sin of the first.

"Now he has taken her here and shackled her to his demonic empire. When we strike it shall crumble away and those who had been shaken by his cruel fist will be freed!"

Juno POV (a few days later)

Walking around the garden alone is one of the few sanctuaries I have in this dungeon. Normally it feels cool and delightful but for the past few days it has been getting warmer and today it was worse. I feel the heat of the day worsen my condition even though that I fear that I shall faint and as I fall the unborn child within me will be in peril. To my luck two of the servants had come.

"My lady please come inside the day will not do well with your condition."

"I need help." The two use their strength to lead me inside to rest. They brought me cool water to ease the heat stroke that was sure to have caught up to me. Then the pain began. I knew it well from the past two times it has happened to me in the past. I was now in labor and it was double the pain. In no time a midwife and doctor were present and a room situated for the birth was ready. I pushed and pushed giving birth to one son and then found myself to another son. Two little boys both so innocent and precious to me.

"Let me in. I have to see my children!" The doors fly open to an over excited Rome. Fear does not clutch me as much for I see that the twins were born looking like him. They have been spared the wrath of this man.

"Let me have a look at them." He took one of the boys out of the midwife's hands and took a good look at his newborn son. A smile breaks even more upon his stupid face.

"He is perfect! Let me see the other. Perfect as well! Oh my dear lovely Juno you have brought greatness to our city! And to me. We shall name them after the North and South of our country of Italy. Go and tell the whole palace about the birth and give the men some wine to celebrate." His gaze turns to mine. "Soon we shall have more children for the empire."

"What?" He ushered the others with my sons for them to be taken to the doctors and wise men to interpret the twin's future. I would have risen in protest but sleep was starting to come over me.

"Sleep my dear little dove, for we have much to discuss." A kiss he gave to me before sleep took me.

(I do know that the North and South Italy are not twins, or the children of Rome but it just makes sense with the story)

Warrior POV

We snuck in the palace and freed many of the slaves who quickly took up to taking care of the other slaves and others became part of our regime. The guards were lax under the heavy drinking they had done to celebrate the birth of the heirs of Rome. Drunken idiots they were for the job should come first. Thor had taken out many of the guards before they could stir. But one got away and sounded the alarm of the palace. Germania took that as sign to give our signal to our allies who had surrounded the city. Masterfully he set the flame. The enemy rose and came towards him. He took them down and made his way to were his mission lied to save his beloved.

Juno POV

The time had come. I could hear the cries of those in battle and smell their blood upon the wind. The doors had already started to become a shield from whoever was pounding upon them in such haste. I wished to hold my newborn sons close to me, but they have been taken from me to a different area of the castle. An area I did not know where and perhaps they were taken from the castle. All I can do is wait fate may give me death.

Germania POV

The doors finally opened to a welcomed site for my weary eyes. Juno was in the room. Though she was scared at first her eyes soon came with tears of happiness. We come together.

"Germania." She said breathlessly as I stroke her cheek.

"Come we have to leave." She is hesitant at first for the battle's symphony was growing nearer to us. Which gave me all the more reason to urge her onward to freedom.

"Juno we must evacuate now. Before the battles can reach us."

"What about my sons?"

"They will be sent to the wood when they are found. Now we must hurry." We moved out of the palace and into the night were transportation awaited us.

"Juno you will have to go without me to our home."

"I am not leaving you now that we are reunited."

"I will rejoin you soon. I have to be here to lead the men to victory. I swear to you that I will return alive." We kiss before Thor takes her away to the safe haven. I turn back and attack the soldiers that wish my death.

Juno POV

Morning had come when we reached the safest part of the forest. It was farther from my own tree, but it was well guarded from who may have come after us. The newborns were sleeping when we arrived, but soon my eyes were filled the sight of other children. My four sons were heading to me. France, Prussia, England who was now walking on his own and dear little Germany held by good friend Willow. Tears of joy at seeing their faces ran down my cheeks as I embraced them close to me.

Thor POV

I watched the reunion between the sons and their mother. It gave me a warm feeling and a glimmer of hope for the future. There were going to be questions the boys will want to know the answers to and Juno being the caring mother will avoid the total truth so that she would erase the bad memories.

"Please my sons let us go and wait for your father to return." They leave and I go to put away the horses. The birth of the twins and escape has left her with little energy. I wonder will she be alright if Germania were not to return? She is frail in many ways and a nymph's heart is one that can break her life quite easily.

Juno POV

The time passes and the realization of possible death feels more and more real. Germania still has not returned. I know he is alive because of the news given to us by one of his soldiers.

"Dad will come back he's cool like that."

"I know he will Prussia, but I want him to be here now."

"Give him time. He's going against Rome and his forces, but Dad is just taking his time with them giving them the chance to surrender."

"Rome is not the type of man to surrender so easily. Now go to bed my son."

"But…"

"Time for warriors to gain their strength with gentle sleep." I usher him into our safe haven and look to the sky. The skies are clear and I desire to stay out a little longer to savory the view.

"My beloved the stars have no comparison to thee." Germania, it's his voice. I run to his embrace and place kiss after kiss upon his sweet lips.

"My love." His face shows he is worn and exhausted. His body begins to go limp. I set him down so that he may catch his breath.

"Have the battles grown in the times that have passed?"

"Rome and his allies still fight us, but his allies are growing weaker."

"What of the children? Are they…"

"They are alive and well. Taken into the country where I have strictly told my men to stay out of. For they are not the enemy."

"Lean on me my love and husband, allow me to take you to a place of rest." I move him to the healer who tells me that it is just rest that he needs. Germania falls into a deep sleep and I stay by his side till he wakes.

His short leave from the army was one that we spent many a day together as a family before it was time for him to leave and attend the hell known as war. We send him on his path not leaving till his silhouette was no longer there to view. The pattern continues for years. Each time I find Germania to become colder and quiet. Happily there are times when he and I share a moment of romance. Some of those times also involve acting as a family again. It is when he must leave for the army again that sorrow draws in our lives again. When he leaves I pray for him. I pray for my sons and I pray for the war to end. Surprisingly I find myself praying for Rome. The man who kidnapped and raped me and the man who wishes the death of his best friend my husband is a man that I pray for. Perhaps my heart is too forgiving. I gave up long ago to understand if it is so. I just pray. It feels that is all I can do.

Germania POV

The battles have been growing more in bloodshed than in victories that it feels like. I have come in contact with soldiers I had one known as my brothers in arms. They were those that had dubbed me a traitor those years ago. Now I am a traitor, but they had made me so. Early in my life I knew I was to become a warrior. Through those years of training I would never had thought that I would end up battling the one who I called friend and brother. The war is drawing to a close I can feel it in my bones. It is now time for me to face the tyrant ruler and end his reign.

Moving quickly among the others doing battle. I came upon the enemy clear. His golden armor taking on its darken hue. The blood red cape billowing in the breeze among those that lay dying at his feet. A frightful sight for any man. But I had a mission against this man and it will be fulfilled. He took notice of me and smiled cruelly as he finished off his latest victim. I raised my sword as we ran toward each other. Our swords clash and the battle begins. Time and time one came close to killing the other but still the blade did not drink blood.

"Why must you keep fighting your fate Germania?"

"What fate is that?"

"Your death at the end of my blade!"

"I do not regret to inform you that shall not happen."

"And why is that?" My blade slices into his stomach.

"Because you were fated to die on my blade brother." His face contorted in anger as he fell to the ground. Anger that disappeared into an odd smile.

"Juno." The last word he said before his death. The battle was ours and tired and bloodied as I was I continued to move. Home was where I was needed. I walked on and on till I reached home. My wife and sons came to me, healed me to where I could be healed. Juno stayed by my side the whole time I lay in rest. The time with her was the sweetest of my days and they ended in death.

Juno POV

I buried my love today. I have lost him only temporary. I live a long time, but I am not immortal and I will find his soul in the afterlife to join him. For now I must prepare my sons for the role they will play. Prussia and France have grown stronger and have left now to live their lives as they see fit. England is reluctant, but his time for being his own person was coming nearer and nearer. Prussia came back once to take Germany with him.

Prussia: "It is a time for him to have the training that Vati gave to me. Unfortunately I am the only who can do so. Please allow me to teach him, Mati."

"Go my son and complete your quest. Please promise me you will watch over him."

"I will Mati. No harm will fall him that I can't undo. I am awesome after all." A laugh shared and then the bittersweet departure of my two sons. Now it is only England and I left. I left to a different island with England and remarried another man who had his own son. A red haired boy with quite the temper, but I loved him just the same as if he were my own. I gave my new husband two sons. Time goes on as happily as it can. Old memories still linger every once in a while and the melancholy of it catches my breath, but it soon leaves with the call of my children.

I am soon nearing the end of my life. I can feel it slipping away, but I know I will not die on this isle. As much as I want to have my sons with me when I die I need to see my old home again. I say my goodbyes, England was the most vocal about my departure, but did accept it as my choice.

When I arrived I felt a wave of content in my soul. It was beautiful and well protected. It was renamed now. It is called the Loire Valley and I loved it. I went into my old home that I shared with Germania and saw that there was little change to it. I lay down on the bed that we had shared and allowed death to take me to my love.

The End


End file.
